Crazy But True
by bubbly4roxy
Summary: Hi my name is Kate. I ran away from home. The reason for this was because I hated it. I now found a village I have been watching for days. I think I may join them. I do not know the outcome of my life but the chances of me living are pretty grim.


**I do not own Inkheart or any of it's characters Cornelia Funke does. I own Kate.**

**Kate POV**

My life was meaningless. There was nothing for me in the world. My life consisted of me sitting in front of a computer for hours at a time thinking of something to type. Sometimes it took days to produce a really good paragraph. But that never set me back.

I typed about the life I wanted. The life that I should have been born with. What I wanted in story form. My heart ached. If I had no purpose in life..............what was I doing here?

_Amid the dark shadows of night lurked the evilest villains. Everyone cowered in terror, ran for their lives, and gave up their possessions even their family for the chance to live._

That was all I could fit in today and I did not like it. Like I said my life is a blank piece of paper waiting for color.

My name is Kate. I am 11 years old. My straight chocolate brown hair swaying in the breeze of England. My green eyes darted across the lawn checking if the coast was clear.

My backpack was filled with books, money, a notebook, pens and pencils and my pet rat. His name is Ed. I know awesome name for a rat.

I ran across the yard to the green forest surrounding my house. The trees were like a maze but I kept my pace. Stopping once in a while to take my knife out of my pocket and cut it into a tree. Marking my way just in case I need a way back.

I tried running away many times when my mom was away at work but always came back. To chicken I guess, but this time I was positive I would not go back.

The hours passed unwillingly but eventullay the sun started to set. I started to go at a jogging pace to make some good distance of the time I had because once my mom comes home and sees I am not there, well lets just say the forest would be filled with police men, to SWAT teams, maybe even the army. Just kidding but you get what I mean.

A sudden break in the trees startled me because as far as I knew there was nothing but wilderness for miles. Of course I would have switched my track instead of traveling those miles. I stealthily walked out of the trees or my sanctuary to the 'unknown'.

I looked down from the slopping hill to the dark village below. There was just enough light to make out men in black jackets and women carring either baskets of food or clothes. It was like I was staring at an Amish country. Weird.

I herd many loud shots. Oviously from guns. My recently deceased father always took me to a shooting range.

I circled around the area. I decided I was going to watch this place for a while and see if it was my type of place. I decided that I was going to crash a little ways away from the pond they used for cleaning clothes.

Of course out of sight from they but in sight for me. I decided behind some bushes was were I was going to spend the night.

I sat down and started digging in my backpack for something edible. I took out Ed, and he scurried around the ground before going back in my backpack. I finally found an apple, some bread and cheese and an old Hershey's chocolate bar.

I studdied the village for many days. The men rarely came to the pond, and when they did all they did were drugs or swim in it.

It seemed very awkward. Like the men were ruled by someone and the women looked unhappy, no wait miserable. As if they were forced here which may have been the case.

After my fifth day watching the village I got bored with always watching and I wanted to do some ground work.

I left me stuff were I slept only taking my knife with me just in case these people were not friendly which by the looks were the exact opposite of friendly.

I made my way around the pond and into the village, only walking in the shadows. I did not dare go out into the open areas. I decided that after dark I would come back for a second look.

I went past the garden and saw all the sad women. That really is to bad I thought.

After a while of exploring I found a very cute grey and white kitten which was a boy. I named him Tyler. I carried him around while I explored.

I was suddenly getting bored. What I really wanted was action. I wanted to meet these people and see if they really were what they looked like. Villains.

I was heading back to my camp ground when I peaked through one of the windows. Inside I saw a man beating a women. Wow thats really sad.

When I got back my my camp ground it was dark. I decided to drop of Tyler and go back to the village and steal some fruits and veggies from their garden.

I walked past the empty pond towards the garden. At this time of night they all would go inside the church. My time to steal.

I crept inside the garden and picked some apples and carrots and peaches. I hoped they would not realize.

Once I finished I got the hell out of there and started the way back to the camp ground. On the way there I washed an apple, carrot and peach for tonight.

While I was washing My food I thought about Tyler. _What would Tyler eat? _Then as if out of no were I saw small fish in the pond. I scooped them up and drained the water from my hands. I watched them slowly die.

I brought the food back to my camp ground and fed Tyler, Ed, and myself, then drifted off to sleep.

For the next few days I kept up the routine. Exploring by day and stealing by night. Until one night something happened I never expected.

I crept through the gate. Obviously not thinking about how much food I had been stealing and not thinking about how they would take it if thier food was disappearing. So I was in for a little shock when the gate smashed closed.

"Who the hell are you?!" said a tall man with a white long sleeved shirt and a gun in his hand.

"Shit!" I said and jumped the fence across from him. I ran back to my camp ground. I was not going back.

I caught some fish for Tyler and shared my now rationed food with Ed.

I had to be much more careful of one day I would end up in the village like those women.

**So do you like it? R&R plz :)**

**~Bubbly4roxy**


End file.
